


echo in the chambers of my chest

by sevensevan



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: A Quiet Place AU, F/F, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 10:25:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16061159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensevan/pseuds/sevensevan
Summary: On the sixteenth day after the last radio broadcast, they find a cabin.





	echo in the chambers of my chest

**Author's Note:**

> request from @waverly-earp on tumblr: elena/daisy + the first time they shared a bed. not Really filling the request but i'm doing my best. also i am Aware that this is a niche ship and no one will care but i love them so fuckibg much. OH i almost forgot i am the author formerly known as deathwave1.

On the sixteenth day after the last radio broadcast, they find a cabin.

It had been Elena’s idea to leave the city. Too much noise, too much risk, too many other survivors. Besides, food scavenged from abandoned convenience stores and half-destroyed homes could only last so long. Eventually, it would all be spoiled or claimed by other survivors. They had discussed the possibility of stealing food, but turning against the other tiny pockets of humanity left was far too immoral for either of them. No help was coming; that was clear. The radios were silent, still are. The TVs had been blank for weeks.

And so Elena and Daisy started to walk. An old train track on the edge of town led into the woods, and they followed it, for sheer lack of anywhere else to go. Elena had a vague idea of roaming the countryside, scavenging and hunting. Daisy followed her.

Neither of them are expecting to see a trace of humanity out there besides the abandoned train track, but two weeks after they leave the city, they stumble across a cabin. Daisy thinks it might be a hunting cabin. It’s small, minimally furnished, with a bed, a gas stove, a single pot and wooden spoon, and a few dusty cans of beans.

It’s everything they could ever ask for.

Elena risks heating up the beans on the stove, every movement painfully slow as she pours them out of the pot and into the wooden bowls they had stolen from some hipster artisan shop before they left the city. It’s hard to make an unnatural sound with wooden bowls and wooden cutlery. Daisy idly wonders if it’s still considered stealing when, by all odds, the owners of the shop are dead.

She asks Elena this over dinner, her hands flickering through signs skillfully. Elena smiles and shrugs. It shouldn’t be funny, but God, this is what they’ve come to, isn’t it? Stealing food from a likely-dead man’s cabin, eating out of bowls stolen from another probably-dead person, alone in the wilderness and afraid of speaking out loud, laughing at the deaths of innocent strangers.

Everyone is probably dead, Daisy realizes. The thought sinks in for the first time. Everyone is dead. Mack and his brother, who they haven’t heard from or seen since the phones went out. Trip, a few hours’ drive away, unreachable for over a month. Daisy’s adopted parents, on the other side of the country.

Jemma. Jemma, who is the reason they’re both still alive, if indirectly. Jemma, who all their friends learned to sign for. Jemma, who was still in London when it fell, trying to come up with a way to fight back.

_What are you thinking about?_ Elena signs to Daisy later that night. There’s a few books in the cabin. They’re stealing those, too. They’re sitting on the bed, side by side, reading. Daisy is in the middle of the first chapter of…something by Hemingway when Elena nudges her.

_Jemma_ , Daisy signs back. She’s past the point of pretending to be okay. Elena’s teasing grin drops, and she looks at Daisy with quiet eyes. She leans against Daisy, resting her head on her shoulder.

_Me, too,_ she signs out in front of them, where Daisy can see. She starts to sign something else, but Daisy catches her hands, wrapping them in her own. Elena lifts her head, meeting Daisy’s eyes, and something passes between them, something Daisy can’t quite identify, but _God_ , she can _feel_ it.

Elena squeezes Daisy’s hands and allows her gaze to drop to her lips. Suddenly Daisy is tingling all over, her breathing just a bit unsteady. Elena pulls her in slowly, as if waiting for Daisy to stop her.

She doesn’t. Elena pulls her into a kiss, and Daisy, despite everything, smiles against her lips.

It’s a risk, being together. They can’t make noise, and Daisy’s never been particularly good at that. Every few moments, the bed creaks beneath them, and they freeze, fear interrupting the lust in their veins. But it’s worth it; it’s _so worth it_.

They fall asleep wrapped together, and wake up in each other’s arms, and it’s the most real Daisy has felt since the world went mad.

_I feel human_ , Daisy signs as they start out again the next day, the wooden cooking spoon and the leftover can of beans added to their packs. They left the pot behind. Metal makes too much noise.

Elena smiles and kisses her cheek in response. They set out along the train tracks, bare feet soundless against the soft dirt. Daisy watches Elena’s steps in front of her, walking in her footprints. With Elena’s back to her, she signs _I love you_ over and over again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr @daisys-quake and on twitter @thoughtsintoink. leave a comment and kudos if you enjoyed, especially if you like this ship! writing rarepairs is tough so any feedback would be great :)


End file.
